memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
Historia thumb|right|Tabliczka dedykacyjna U.S.S. "Enterprise-E" U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-E -okręt federacyjnej Floty Gwiezdnej. Siódmy okręt Floty noszący nazwę "Enterprise". Należący do klasy Sovereign, "Enterprise-E" został zbudowany i oddany do służby (Czasu Gwiezdnego: 49827,5 (2372 rok)) w Stoczni Floty Gwiezdnej San Francisco (San Francisco Starfleet Yards) na orbicie Ziemi. Klasa Sovereign była wówczas najbardziej zaawansowaną technologicznie i najsilniejszą klasą okrętów jakie posiadała Flota. Dowództwo okrętu powierzono kapitanowi Jean-Luc Picardowi. Na pokład "Enterprise-E" trafiła też część załogi, zniszczonego rok wcześniej, "Enterprise-D", którym również dowodził Picard. Budowę okrętu rozpoczęto jeszcze przed zniszczeniem U.S.S. "Enterprise-D" i miał on nosić inną nazwę. Zniszczenie "Enterprise-D' na orbicie Veridian III spowodowało, że podjęto decyzję o zmianie nazwy budowanego okrętu na "Enterprise", tradycyjnie dodając do jego Numeru Rejestru Floty, kolejną literę alfabetu. Służba *'2373' **'Czas Gwiezdny: 50893.5.' U.S.S. "Enterprise-E" otrzymuje rozkaz patrolowania Romulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej. Oficjalnym powodem jest obawa Dowództwa Floty Gwiezdnej, że Romulanie spróbują wykorzystać atak Borg na Federację. W rzeczywistości Dowództwo Floty nie miało zaufania do kapitana Picarda, uważając, że człowiek, który był kiedy zasymilowany przez Borg, mógłby stanowić “niestabilny element” w ponownej konfrontacji z tym wrogiem. Dowiadując się, dzięki łączności podprzestrzennej z miejscem bitwy z Borg, że bitwa nie przebiega korzystnie dla Federacji, kapitan Picard postanawia złamać wydane mu rozkazy i dołączyć do floty walczącej z okrętem Borg. Jego załoga nie jest tej decyzji przeciwna. "Enterprise-E" dołącza do pozostałych okrętów Floty starających się pokonać sześcian Borg w sektorze 001. Dzięki znajomości słabych miejsc Borg, Picardowi udaje się pokierować ogniem okrętów Floty tak by zniszczyć sześcian. Przed zniszczeniem sześcianu, części Borg udaje się wydostać z niego dzięki przenoszonemu w sześcianie mniejszemu okrętowi -sferze. Sfera Borg otwiera wir czasowy, którym udaje się w przeszłość, do 4 kwietnia 2063 roku. Wykorzystując swoją przewagę nad ówczesną Ziemią, Borg chce dokonać asymilacji rasy ludzkiej. "Enterprise-E", wykorzystując wir czasowy stworzony przez Borg, cofa się w czasie w ślad za Borg, by uniemożliwić Borg ingerencję temporalną i jej skutki. Misja kończy się sukcesem. ST: First Contact *'2375' **'Czas Gwiezdny: nieznany; tuż po wojnie z Dominium.' "Enterprise-E" zostaje wysłany na misję dyplomatyczną do Evora -rasy która właśnie zostaje objęta przez Federację protektoratem. Wkrótce potem ma się udać do systemu Goren, gdzie ma pomóc w rozwiązaniu sporu terytorialnego. Ponadto ma przeprowadzić misję archeologiczną na Hanoran II, z którą musi zdążyć przed pora monsunów. Misje do układów Goren i Hanoran zostają jednak odłożone ze względu na zagrożenie Ba'ku przez Son'a, którzy z pomocą Federacji chcą ich wysiedlić z planety Ba'ku. Załoga "Enterprise-E" uważa, że jest to sprzeczne z prawem Federacji i przeciwstawia się temu. Dzięki interwencji "Enterprise-E" i jego załogi, Ba'ku nie zostają przeniesieni. ST: Insurrection *'2379' **'Czas Gwiezdny: 56844.9.' Na Romulusie dochodzi do przewrotu politycznego. Władze obejmuje nowy Pretor -Shinzon, prosi on Federację o przysłanie misji dyplomatycznej, która ma przedyskutować warunki zawarcia trwałego pokoju pomiędzy Federacją a Imperium Romulańskim. Shinzon prosi o to, by Federacja wysłała na tą misję kapitana Picarda. Rada Federacji oraz Dowództwo Floty Gwiezdnej wyrażają zgodę i "Enterprise-E" udaje się z misją dyplomatyczną na Romulus. Picardowi udaje się odkryć, że Shinzon i Romulanie wcale nie dążą do zawarcia pokoju z Federacją. W rzeczywistości Shinzon przy pomocy okrętu wyposażonego w broń thalaronową zamierza zniszczyć Ziemię, a po jej zniszczeniu ma nastąpić romulańska inwazja na Federację. "Enterprise-E" zawraca w stronę federacyjno-romulańskiej granicy, chcąc jak najszybciej ostrzec władze Federacji. "Scimitar" -okręt Shinzona udaje się w pościg i dogania Picarda. Z pomocą dwóch romulańskich warbirdów dowodzonych przez komandor Donatrę i komandora Sorana, udaje się pokonać "Scimitara". Ginie jednak część załogi "Enterprise-E", w tym komandor por. Data i porucznik Branson, a sam "Enterprise-E" i romulańskie okręty ponoszą duże zniszczenia. "Enterprise-E" trafia do stoczni na orbicie Ziemi, gdzie zostaje przeprowadzony jego remont. ST: Nemesis Lista załogi *Dowódca: kapitan Jean-Luc Picard Starsi oficerowie *komandor William T. Riker -Pierwszy Oficer (2372-2379) *komandor porucznik Data -Drugi Oficer, Oficer Operacyjny (2372-2379) *komandor porucznik Geordi LaForge -Główny Inzynier (2372-????) *komandor Beverly Crusher -Główny Oficer Medyczny (2372-????) *komandor Deanna Troi -Doradca (2372-2379) *porucznik Daniels -Oficer Taktyczny, Szef Ochrony (237?-237?) *komandor porucznik Worf -Oficer Taktyczny, Szef Ochrony (2379-????) *porucznik Sean Hawk -Sternik (237?-2373) *chorąży Kell Perim -Sternik (237?-23??) *porucznik Branson -Sternik (237?-2379) Młodsi oficerowie *porucznik Reginald Barclay -inżynier (237?-237?) *porucznik Paul Porter -inżynier (237?-2373) *porucznik Alyssa Ogawa -lekarz *podporucznik Jae -Oficer Naukowy (237?-23??) *chorąży Lynch -(237?-2373) *chorąży Eiger -inżynier (237?-2373) *chorąży Kellogg – Oficer Taktyczny, Oficer Ochrony (237?-????) Poza Ekranem Głównymi projektantami modelu "Enterprise-E" byli John Eaves i Herman Zimmerman. Rick Sternbach sporządził jego schematy. Eaves i Zimmerman nadzorowali również projekt wnętrza okrętu. Część dekoracji, dla First Contact i Insurrection, "pożyczono" z planu Star Trek: Voyager. Na potrzeby Star Trek: First Contact, obok wersji CGI modelu, czyli komputerowo stworzonego okrętu, powstał prawdziwy (fizyczny) model okrętu. Stworzyła go firma Industrial Light and Magic (ILM) pod nadzorem Johna Goodsona. Do czasów rozpoczęcia prac nad Star Trek: Insurrection gotowe już było pełne zastępstwo fizycznego modelu przez animację komputerową. Także w Star Trek: Nemesis została użyta tylko wersja CGI modelu. Zostały w niej wprowadzone pewne modyfikacje. M.in. dodano nowe uzbrojenie, lekko zmieniono pylony gondoli napędu warp oraz fragmentu kadłuba łączącego sekcję spodka z sekcją maszynowni. 5 października 2006 roku, model U.S.S. "Enterprise-E", który pojawił się w First Contact, został sprzedany na aukcji 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection (pozycja #107) za 132 000 USD (wylicytowaną kwotą było 110 tysięcy USD, do tego doszła premia od kupującego w wysokości 22 000 USD). Pojawia się pewne zamieszanie jeśli chodzi o liczbę pokładów na "Enterprise-E". Schematy modelu oraz, stworzony dla ST: First Contact, wyświetlony na mostku schemat okrętu, wskazuje, że "Enterprise-E" ma 24 pokłady. W ST:FC, Picard, w rozmowie z Lily Sloane, mówi, że okręt ma 24 pokłady. W tym samym filmie, we wcześniejszej scenie, powiedziane jest, że okręt posiada 26 pokładów (mówi to por. Daniels, gdy składa raport Worfowi). W komentarzu do filmu Michael i Denise Okuda stwierdzili: "Niestety, wcześniej w tym filmie, powiedzieliśmy, że okręt ma 26 pokładów. Nie możemy sobie wyobrazić by Picard nie znał własnego okrętu, więc naszą teorią jest to, że albo, z jakiś powodów, te dwa pokłady są tajne, albo jego (Picarda -przypis) pamięć została uszkodzona przez wcześniejszą asymilację. To na pewno nie może być pomyłka z powodu lekkiej zmiany projektu okrętu podczas kręcenia filmu." W Star Trek: Nemesis, Remanie dokonują abordażu "Enterprise-E", przesyłając się na pokład 29. To by oznaczało, że na okręcie jest więcej niż 24 pokłady. Chociaż tłumaczenia pojawiają się różne (kłamstwo Picarda, by zachować ilość pokładów w tajemnicy, przebudowa okrętu lub wykończenie pokładów, które w czasach First Contact nie były ukończone, itp.) to nie bardzo jest jak znaleźć racjonalne wytłumaczenie. A, w każdym razie, na ekranie takie nie padło. Najprawdopodobniej jest to niedbałość ze strony twórców. Najwyraźniej przy kręceniu First Contact, pracownicy ILM chcieli ułatwić sobie pracę i sfilmowali "Enterprise-D" zmieniając tylko Numer Rejestru Floty na NCC-1701-E. Prawdopodobnie założyli oni, że kolejny "Enterprise" będzie również, podobnie jak “Enterprise-D”, okrętem klasy Galaxy. Niektóre misje U.S.S. "Enterprise-E" podczas wojny z Dominium, zostały przedstawione w książkach: Star Trek: Behind Enemy Lines, Star Trek: Tunnel Through the Stars, Star Trek: Tales of the Dominion War, Star Trek: A Time To.... Pewnego rodzaju wznowienie serii TNG, ukazuje losy "Enterprise-E" po czasach ST: Nemesis. Pierwsza książka -Star Trek: Death in Winter -ukazała się we wrześniu 2005 roku. W serii książek ST: DS9: Millenium, w alternatywnej przyszłości, "Enterprise-E" został zniszczony w bitwie o Rigel VII. Załodze DS9 udało się jednak odwrócić bieg historii. "Enterprise-E" pojawił się również w grach komputerowych: Star Trek: Armada, Star Trek: Armada II Star Trek: Bridge Commander, Star Trek: Starfleet Command III, Star Trek: Elite Force II. W ostatniej książce -Star Trek: Resistance -komandor Riker ochrzcił odpowiednik Dziesiątego Dziobowego z "Enterprise-D", mianem: "Happy Bottom Riding Club". Nazwa odnosi się do pewnego przybytku leżącego w okolicach Bazy Amerykańskich Sił Powietrznych Edwards. cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701-E) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) sv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Kategoria:Gwiezdna Flota Enterprise-E, U.S.S. Kategoria:Klasa Sovereign